mymonsterrancherfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Isfan/Breeding Combination: A 6-Pack?
So when combining monsters, how many combinations are available? Most of the time we see 2-4 results. On rare occasions I've personally seen 5 myself. But what are the combinations, and how many can we get max/min? Well the Minimum number of possible outcomes is actually rather easy to determine. The minimum number is 1. And it's really easy to get this as well. Take a Pure Breed of a Monster Family. Combine it with another Pure Breed of the same Monster Family. You'll get back a Pure Breed of that Monster Family. (example: Mocchi x Mocchi = Mocchi) But what about the max? Well to determine the max, we first have to figure out what determines the possible lineups that can exist. For this purpose, I would like to define right now the terms I will be using, as I believe I may use them a lot and need to be sure I'm consistent with them. When combining, we use two Parent monsters: the Primary and the Secondary. These produce offspring called Outcome''s. All monster breeds can be defined by their Main Species and Sub-Species. For the Primary, I will refer to these as ''M1/S1. For the Secondary, I will refer to these as M2/S2. So when combining, we can view the combination like this, with the Primary on the left and the Secondary on the right: Not long ago I combined a Lilim (Pixie/Joker) with a Vesuvius (Durahan x Dragon). To define these: Pixie = M1. Joker = S1. Durahan = M2. Dragon = S2. Five possible outcomes were obtained from this combination. They were: * Lilim (M1/S1) * Janne (M1/M2) * Daina (M1/S2) * Vesuvius (M2/S2) * Genocider (M2/S1) An obvious missing breed here would be M2/M1, but since Durahan/Pixie does not exist, it is excluded. However, there is extensive evidence that should such a pair be valid, it would be included on the list of outcomes. The results here indicate that the outcomes pattern is to pick the Main Species of either Parent: either M1 or M2. The Subspecies is then chosen by one of the three remaining breed classes. This creates 6 possible combinations, and any valid set of these would be included in the possible outcomes list. The probability of each outcome is weighted by the combination of the Parents used to generate it and invisible variables related to breed rarity. Further testing has also shown that the Sub-species will never be selected as the Main species for the outcome; the only time the Main species of the Outcome is the same as the Sub-species of a Parent is when the Sub-species of the Parent matches the Main-species of a Parent, or when a Species modifying item matching the Sub-species is used in the combination. To clarify the six combinations as they were described, I prepared this visual: So in theory, there can be as many as six possible outcomes. But do we have any monsters that would produce all six outcomes? That's what I investigated last night. In order to have all six outcomes, first the Parents must be doubly-compatible: that is, both must have a cross-breed with each other. Awhile ago I made a list of all incompatible monsters (for breeding purposes.. I'll elaborate on Rare breeding tricks in another post.) I listed all families of monster by all families of monsters, and then removed after each Family any families that could be used as a subspecies, or could use that family as a subspecies. In the end, I had lists of every species that wouldn't produce any crossbreeds with a specific family. (Example: Plant and Golem are incompatible as there are no Plant/Golem nor Golem/Plant breeds.) But I also took note of any families that combined with each other twice. I found nine of these combinations (will be adding to Trivia later). These nine are: *Pixie/Suezo *Naga/Dragon *Hengar/Tiger *Hengar/Plant *Joker/Durahan *Falco/Piroro *Pancho/Mew (‼) *Pancho/Ducken *Phoenix/Joker So to have Six-outcome compatibility, the Main-Species must be a pair off this list. Additionally, both families would be required to have two other families in common that they can take on a sub-breeds. None of these four families can be the same (M1, M2, S1, and S2 must all be different). If any of the four are the same, then there will be a redundant outcome among the six pairings. I looked into all nine combinations, and only two fit the requirements exactly. Mew and Pancho both have sub-breeds using Ducken and Joker. Because the subbreeds can be assigned to either main, there are two possible combinations using these: Duckmew with Jack-in-the-Cho or Skullmew with Blixy Klingy. (Note: Pancho related links will be created shortly.) Combining the two monsters in one of these pairs with each other (in either order) should produce six potential outcomes: * Mewcho * Jack-in-the-Cho * Bilxy Klingy * Duckmew * Skullmew * Mewnda The other combination is Pixie and Seuzo, as they both combine with each other, and both have subbreeds with Lesione and Joker. (Edit: I changed this paragraph. I can't believe I missed Seuzo's subbreed with Lesione earlier... >.>) I have added creating this combination to the list of projects I wish to undertake. it will, of course, have to wait until the pages of the Wikia are set up and the current event is over. Just another bit of Trivia I thought I could blog about. =3 ♥ Isfan Isfan (talk) 17:12, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts